


A New Year for Two

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Jedi, Romance, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satine has been taken hostage by droids, and Obi-wan must rescue her on the Eve of Mandolore's New Year celebrations</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year for Two

A New Year for Two

by

Lordhadrian

 

Obi-wan landed on Mandalore with much urgency. There was a temporary ceasefire in the  
system, as both sides had worn each other out. But it was a ruse to lull Clone Troopers away  
from the real target. The Duchess Satine. Obi-wan had caught a glimpse of a distress signal.

Droids had infiltrated the palace, and time was running out. The guards had all been knocked out. He ran by, guessed that a sleeping cloud had been dispersed inside.

He came to the throne room with a little more Stealth, hiding in the shadows.

A dozen regular droids and a Commando droid were watching over Satine, who was tied to a chair, hooked to a large explosive device.

"You cannot get away with this! You will bring chaos down upon the city" She shouted at the unfeeling droids

"Chaos is the goal" The leading droid reassured her in its cold voice "As the clock strikes the New Year, your destruction will mark this day in history as the day Mandalore fell into ruin."

"You will not....will not get away with this." Satine was almost out of breath and even unconvinced of her own defiance. She sighed heavily, seeing the clock ticking down, less than two minutes. She was ready to give up.

"Tomorrow was supposed to be a new day of Hope.....that we could see one day closer to the end of this horrible war.

The droid, not afraid to be obliterated with the Duchess in the name of the CIS, casually walked up to her.

"You are mistaken. Hope is a matter of perspective. I suggest you realize that this act WILL create hope for a day closer to the end of the war. But it is a hope I give to the great and wise Count Dooku!" The droid concluded.

 

"It's a shame Dooku will not celebrate the New Year today. Shame he will miss the fireworks!" Obi-wan stepped out of the shadows, saber brightly lit, carrying that jovial smile.

"KENOBI!" Satine shouted in relief and stress. She briefly looked at the clock, but was suddenly marveled at the sight of Obi-wan smashing through all the droids in mere seconds.

"That was the easy part!" He smirked at her as the last droid fell. Satine's smile turned to despair. She was still tied in chains, the bomb was still locked tightly to her. Less than a minute and the palace would become rubble.

She wanted to cry. Here was Obi-wan, who has almost thwarted the Separatists. But instead, she feared, he will only join her in a gruesome death.

"You should not have come.....now you will die. I am ready to sacrifice for my people....but...Obi-wan....not you...."

"There is still time, and still hope for a better tomorrow." He smiled at her.

"I fear there will be no today or tomorrow for either of us."

Obi-wan waved his hand, unlocking her chains, freeing her from the chair.

"There is always a way, Satine. If one believes." He gently wrapped one arm around her waist, and held her close to him.

In a dramatic move, he waved his free hand and burst a window open. With easy concentration, he floated them both out the window. And also took the explosives.

"Dooku's plot has failed, your highness. The doom that was to befall the capital will become a celebration of life, not death...."

Obi-wan landed them on the roof, safely. With one swift motion at the floating explosives, he forced them into the sky as time ran out.

Satine had originally held onto him for safety as they glided to the rooftop, but now held him in a more intimate way. Safe from harm, she stayed close.

The explosives disrupted high above them at the exact moment of the New Day of the New Year.

The people in the city shouted and cheered, celebrating the bright spectacle of fireworks that were meant to destroy.

Satine looked at him with unspoken words in her eyes, and Obi-wan was equally talkative without saying anything.

The fireworks went on for long minutes.

She kissed him deeply. He did not stop her, though he hesitated to return the kiss.

"You have given us another fighting chance. And you have given me a new day, another opportunity to make a difference. Just as you have done in the past. Who knows what the New Year will bring for us."

Kenobi smiled.

"My Master taught me to always appreciate the here and now. Yesterday's history, tomorrow's a mystery, but today is a gift. That's why...they call it the present."

Against all his training and instinct, Obi-wan seized the day. He returned that passion to her in a kiss. Satine did not hesitate to seize the day as well.

They could not know what good or ill the New Year would bring, but they instead chose to celebrate in the moment.


End file.
